homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Greater Korean Republic
The Greater Korean Republic is a unified totalitarian superstate of North and South Korea formed in 2013 by Kim Jong-un. The nation follows a combination of Juche ideology and Korean nationalism and became the dominant nation in East Asia, and absorbing Japan, Indonesia, the Philippines, Malaysia, Thailand, Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos, Myanmar, Papua New Guinea, Brunei, East Timor, and Singapore into its sphere of influence, slowly achieving global economic and military supremacy. At the beginning of 2025, the Greater Korean Republic declared war on the United States and occupied the western half of America. The GKR, although an economic superstate, is generally recognized as a one-party dictatorship that annexed multiple states through war. Although the GKR claims to be a legitimate state, its claim to rule is challenged by the United States, which maintains that the GKR is an illegal terrorist dictatorship. History Formation On 2 January 2012, North Korean dictator Kim Jong-il died from a sudden fatal stroke and was succeeded by his son Kim Jong-un. Under Kim Jong-un's reign, North Korea initiated an openness policy with the international world and peacefully ended its armistice in the Korean Peninsula and seeking reunification with South Korea under a "one nation, two-system solution."Kim Jong-un receives Nobel Prize For some Western countries, however, the reunification was seen as a blatant takeover. Following the end of the Korean armistice, and coinciding with global socioeconomic problems, the Koreas embraced a new wave of nationalism which also called for the withdrawal of all United States military forces in South Korea. Particularly the other reasons to the end of the American/South Korean military alliance was due to the rise of anti-American sentient in South Korea in which the Koreans blamed the United States for being responsible for the global economic downturn.As Nationalism sweeps country, Korea blames economic woes on US By 2014, Korean unification broadened with the dismantling of the Demilitarized Zone and the release of prisoners from the North Korean labor camps supported by the Kim Jong-il regime.Korean Integration Continues In 2015, Kim Jong-un was enormously elected as President of the unified Korea, calling itself the Greater Korean Republic. However, the Korean government was criticized by observers from the United States as being under a dictatorial regime undermined by Kim Jong-un's political party, the New Chosun Party.New Korea far from a democracy Within two years, the Greater Korean Republic rose as a dominant economic and military power in East Asia. Due to the U.S. having withdrawn its military presence from Asia as a result of its economic downfall, Asia was left defenseless against the onslaught of the GKR. Korean Expansionism In 2018, the GKR declared war on Japan, due to the systematic murder of tens of thousands of ethnic Koreans by the Japanese and the lack of response by the United Nations. After Korean military forces destroyed the Chugoku nuclear power plant, expelling radiation across the Japanese southern coast in the process, and holding at least twenty-six other power plants hostage, Japan promptly surrendered.Japanese capitulates to Korean occupation As the United States withdrew its military overseas due to economic hardship back in the homeland, the GKR, left uncontested, incorporated most of East Asia consisting of Indonesia, the Philippines, Malaysia, Thailand, Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos, Myanmar, Papua New Guinea, Brunei, East Timor, and Singapore, most of whom joined the GKR voluntarily due to its ability to provide economic and resource security. By late 2024, the Greater Korean Republic set its sights on the financially and militarily weakened United States in a campaign to extract additional resources with which to sustain its growth. Occupation of America On 15 January 2025, the Korean People's Army began its invasion on the United States after the GKR launches a wide-scale cyber attack on US military and civilian infrastructure using preexisting backdoors in the Korean-supplied microchips.Massive backdoors uncovered in Korean-supplied circuitry This attack is soon followed by its Starry Messenger satellite detonating an electromagnetic pulse strike over North America, wiping out the United States' power grid. The attacks allow Korean forces to easily overrun Hawaii and then California. By 2026, the GKR had gained total control of all 24 American states west of the Mississippi River and establishing the so-called New Korean Federation of Occupied America, or "New America", after irradiating the entire Mississippi River in order to cement their control of the western side. By 2027, despite controlling the majority of the former United States, the GKR is met with stubborn opposition from the American Resistance and as well surviving remnants of the U.S. military. After two years of the occupation, the U.S. military mount a counter-offensive against the Koreans by retaking San Francisco, the capital of the NKFOA. Despite the KPA fiercely preventing the American forces from crossing the Golden Gate Bridge, the Americans were able to break through their lines and retook the city. This decisive blow to the Koreans lead to the KPA to losing control of most of the Western United States, and the European Union planning to support the U.S. and declaring war against the GKR. Government The Greater Korean Republic carries over the same political function as North Korea. Like North Korea, the GKR is a highly centralized, one-party republic. It is dominated by the New Chosun Party. Kim Jong-un is the Supreme Leader of the GKR and also commander and chief of the military. The government's ideology is an adapted version of the Juche ideology dubbed the "New Juche Revolution" that reflects the GKR's annexations of countries into its sphere of influence. Military The Korean People's Army (KPA) is the military force of the GKR. As of 2023, the KPA has 25 million personnel, due to contributions from member states, and an Expeditionary Force of more than 5 million troops, making it the largest standing military in the world.North Korean Military grows The military is coordinated by the GKR Strategic Command, the GKR military capital located in Pyongyang.Greater Korean Republic Grows Since the Korean unification, the KPA is a modernized military after having replaced and scrapped most of its Cold War-era ordnance and upgrading the Army's training in an accelerated program. The military is commonly armed with American-made weapons and vehicles, resulting from its integration with the South Korean military, and also utilizing advanced weapons purchased from Russia and China. Economy The Greater Korean Republic has the largest economy in the world. Before the unification, North Korea's economy was extremely meager and stagnant due to political isolation and inefficient state control of the market. South Korea's free market economy flourished due to their technological and industrial prowess. Because of the unification, North Korea gained access to the South's great economic resources and the South gained access to the North's mineral resources. South Korea guided North Korea through free market reforms, although the administration in Pyongyang was effective at mobilizing assets to serve the state's ambitions. Upon the annexation of Japan, the GKR economy expanded exponentially. Korea's massive conglomerates absorbed their Japanese competitors. This gave them larger work forces, new ideas, and a great market share in the global economy. The GKR's alliance with Southeast Asia excelled development in Asia and allowed the GKR to become a global economic superpower. The importation of resources from the New Korean Federation of Occupied America helped supplement the shift to a wartime economy. It is unknown what the gross domestic product of the GKR is. Several companies of the GKR assisted in the occupation of the U.S. Ready Electronics imported the C4 used to attack American cities' transportation systems. The GKR's oil companies imported equipment to drill for shale oil in the Rocky Mountains. Member States .]] The following nations have either been absorbed, forcefully occupied or willingly joined the Greater Korean Republic. * Brunei * Cambodia * East Timor * Indonesia * Japan * Laos * Malaysia * Myanmar * New Korean Federation of Occupied America * Papua New Guinea * Philippines * Singapore * Thailand * Vietnam After the Battle of San Francisco, the New Korean Federation of Occupied America is weakened to the point that it cannot hold any more US territories, and is likely a defunct state as of the events of Homefront. Trivia *In an American newspaper article published in 2021 on the official Timeline, it is mentioned that after Malaysia, Indonesia, the Philippines, Thailand, Cambodia, and Vietnam are annexed by the Greater Korean Republic, the governments of Laos and Bangladesh mobilized their militaries in anticipation of Korean forces possibly pushing further north; according to the trailer, Laos seems to have been conquered while Bangladesh remains free, perhaps due to India's protection. Brunei, East Timor, Myanmar, and Singapore were not mentioned at all in this context of Homefront, but also seem to have been absorbed. Furthermore, this article is somewhat paradoxical in that it implies all six nations were quickly and forcibly absorbed, while several articles found in-game seem to indicate that many of the nations, such as Malaysia, joined the political union willingly and gradually, and for the purpose of enhancing trade and economic cooperation with an ascendant Korea. The Greater Korean Republic also seems to control Papua New Guinea. * Crytek, which was originally to produce Homefront 2, created the video game series Crysis which features North Korea playing the role of an antagonistic world power in the first game in 2007. Kim Jong-chul, Kim Jong-un's older brother, is depicted as the country's leader. Like his younger brother, he was able to transform North Korea into a successful, wealthy, powerful country by the 2020's. It is not stated if the two Koreas were reunited, but the North was able to deploy significant forces around the Pacific and invade an island nation. They were able to challenge the United States Armed Forces counterattack, but were soon overwhelmed by a still strong United States. * It is possible that the Greater Korean Republic is fascist and at least partially capitalist instead of communist given how private companies still exist. Despite the Greater Korean Republic's claims of adhering to the Juche ideology, the nation's trade and interaction with the world counteracts this isolationist philosophy. Kim Jong-un likely cooperates with the Chaebol (business conglomerates) so as to direct global economic power. * It is also important to note that the Juche ideology has several links to fascism, and has been even accused of being based on Japanese fascism. Despite its basis in Marxism-Leninism, it departs from the ideology with its incorporation of "Kimilsungism-Kimjongilism" and "Socialism of Our Style", which emphasized a nationalistic focus on qualities thought to be exclusive to Koreans and the deification of the Kim family. * The annexation of Southeast Asian countries by the Greater Korean Republic is similar to Imperial Japan's concept for a so-called "Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere." Sources Category:Homefront enemies Category:Countries Category:Greater Korean Republic